


Join Me?

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: HuxRelationship: Hux/readerRequest: I have a sort of strange request? Can I get a mini fic where the reader and hux are at a fancy party and they are slowly dancing in the crowd and Hux realises he loves her? But whats going through his mind?





	Join Me?

You had dragged him out onto the floor a few songs ago with the promise that once this song was over, he could return to his seat. He was an excellent dancer and knew the ballroom which was required now. Reluctantly, he had agreed. But one song leads to another and he couldn’t find the strength in himself to pull away from you.   
That was how he came to have you in his arms, and yet he couldn’t pinpoint the moment he didn’t want you to leave.   
It wasn’t meant to turn into this, he had tried so hard.   
When he had invited you to this damn evening, it was on a colleague basis. You were his assistant, and he needed to have someone who he could tolerate for the hours needed. If he came along, he would worry his mother. She always asked why he was always alone.   
So when he walked in with you on his arm, she had beamed. She knew of you but had never seen you in person so she was quick to introduce herself.   
The night had gone well. You were an ideal choice. You kept the conversation at his table alive and interesting without becoming annoying. He enjoyed your company immensely and found a kind of pride when others seemed to like speaking with you. In some warp way, it was like a confirmation that he had made the right choice.   
He just wished he only thought of you as a co-worker.   
He wished that asking you to this dinner hadn’t felt like he was asking you on a date. He wished he hadn’t stopped breathing when he first saw you in your formal gown. He wished he hadn’t fallen so hard for you.   
And now, dancing with you, he felt those feelings rush to the surface. Your hand was on his shoulder and very close to his neck. He wanted nothing more than to feel your skin on his own. The feeling of your soft palm on the side of his neck, possibly running into his hair. Your lips on his own as you clung to him.   
Hux immediately scolding himself for that line of thought. Not because it was unprofessional, but because he knew it would never happen.   
You were far too sweet and kind to ever fall for someone as ruthless as him. You served him loyally, but you would probably end up with a man whos daily tasks included making coffee and filing reports, not planning wars and war machines.   
But that little part of Hux longed to dream.   
You let out a content sigh as you leaned against him, resting your head on his chest as the two of you swayed to the music like so many others on the floor. No one would bat an eyelid. There were plenty of others slow dancing on the floor who would never see each other again.   
But the intimate moment sent Hux’s world ablaze. His heart hammered so hard in his chest, he worried you might hear it. But if you did, you didn’t say a word.   
He could smell the scent of your conditioner in your hair. Sweet and pleasant, like yourself. Even having his hand placed on your lower back was enough to make Hux question if he could ever push his feelings for you aside.   
Feelings. It was just how he now referred to them now. Nothing more, nothing less. Like when you would bring him coffee first thing in the morning, or when you would take work off him so he could sleep while you completed it, or when you stood a little closer to him during one of Kylos rages.  
Even he knew he was lying to himself. They were so much more than just feelings.   
He loved you.   
Deeply and passionately. Beyond any form of love, he had ever felt before. And even when he fought it and pushed it away, it came racing back when you entered the room. But he would never tell you. or not yet, at least.   
Suddenly, he heard the music begin to fade as you pulled back and looked up to him.   
You looked happy and relaxed, something that was rare for either of you.   
“You look a little warm, do you want to go outside for a walk?” You asked, seeing his reddened cheeks.   
“If you’ll join me?” Hux said without thinking. But before he could scold himself, you smiled and nodded.   
He reluctantly let go of your waist before leading you out of the room, with your arm linked in his own, towards one of the balconies.   
Perhaps, he will tell you after all.


End file.
